<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anti-chromatic by Yoonjae91107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508123">Anti-chromatic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonjae91107/pseuds/Yoonjae91107'>Yoonjae91107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Guardian Angels, Zero Realm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonjae91107/pseuds/Yoonjae91107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about guardian angels and one little girl who was born without one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anti-chromatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>385 words XD<br/>Not very many haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a demon of death and Hell, it was one of my duties to prowl the hospitals for the newly dead. Of course, in hospitals, many different things happen at the same time. There is a boy named Charlie who has an overprotective mother. He has fallen down the stairs and gotten a minor concussion. He is assuring her that nothing hurts. She is crying. Two floors up, an old farmer named Alan Johnson is dying, softly. Another death demon has been assigned to him. A floor below that is the maternity ward. Occasionally, I am assigned to take the miscarriages to my counterpart, an angel of death and Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This week it was my week to do so. I walked along the halls of the ward, glancing into the Zero Realm to see the children’s souls. The mother’s souls were there as well, angry and happy, tired, and excited. Two fathers were in tears- joy. Something I knew about and had seen, but did not understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each child was assigned a guardian entity, who was either created or recycled. It didn’t matter to The Ultimate which religion the child would come to adopt, come it to be Judaism, Islam, Christianity, Atheism, or any of the other or more obscure religions, for the child was to be assigned an entity. The Christians were assigned an angel, the atheists to a nondescript entity, and etcetera. Each different religion had a color- The Jewish souls were blue, the Christians red, the Buddhists green, and so on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were grey souls as well- the miscarriages. Those souls I gathered, touching them freely with my bare hands, something I wasn’t usually able to do. I sent the unmade souls to Webbezi, my counterpart. She was to return them to God, for renewal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Tuesday, I noticed an unusual birth. A child had been born with a clear soul- it was like glass. She had been assigned no entity. Naturally, my first thought was to call for my counterpart, but then the child had to go ahead and surprise me. She looked directly at me, making eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was even more surprising when I considered such that I had been looking through the Zero Realm. This was when I decided that I was to be this little girl’s entity.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>